Sword Art Online: The Next Generation
by HadesShinigami
Summary: Somebody figured out how to replicate the events of the original SAO incident. Now, not only former SAO players are trapped in this world, but so are the players of ALfheim Online. Now, about everybody has to clear all 100 floors of the Castle Aincrad, or become an Alf. Both difficult tasks, but Kaden is up to the challenge! I DO NOT OWN SAO Follow him on his journey!
1. Prologue

**Well, Here it is. I just finished watching the Sword Art Online anime and MAN am I hooked. I wanted to write a fanfic about it so here it is! Don't worry, my Bleach fanfic will still be continuing. This will a long fanfiction in terms of words, but it'll be a really short story. I may right some sub arcs later, but let's not worry about that right now. R&R! Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

_May 27, 2025 The Real World_

A crowd shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KADEN!"

It was a boy's birthday today. Kaden Goshinara turned 14 today.

"Okay! Let's open some presents! Kaden? Do you want to say anything first?"

He was about 5'8" with a slightly muscular build and semi-long black hair. He stood up and walked to the table and stood next to his mother.

"Thanks so much to everybody who came here today. I think that's it."

"Ok then! Let's open some presents!"

10 MINUTES LATER

"Ok here's the last one!"

Kaden slowly ripped off the wrapping paper, hoping so much for the thing he desired most out of anything in the world. He shut his eyes tight and prayed to see what he wanted to see. He flashed his eyes open and they widened with joy.

"YES! THIS IS IT! THE NERVEGEAR!"

He held the box and he jumped up.

'Now I can finally play Sword Art Online!'

"WOOHOO! THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

He hugged his mom as hard as he could.

AFTER THE CLEAN UP

"So I guess you're going to go play that game now right?"

"Is it ok with you?"

"Of course." She smiled. "Go have fun."

"Thanks Mom."

Kaden smiled and ran off to his room. He immediately went to his computer and installed everything properly. He put the NerveGear on his head and laid down on his bed.

Everything was plugged in right. He smiled widely one last time and said, "Link Start!"

The Full Dive System had been activated.

CHOOSE YOUR LANGUAGE Kaden selected Japanese. A screen filled his view.

WELCOME TO SWORD ART ONLINE! WOULD YOU LIKE YOUR CHARACTER TO BE RANDOMLY GENERATED?

Kaden selected no.

CREATE YOUR CHARACTER.

It gave Kaden a wide variety of hair and skin tone. He created an avatar that looked as close to him as possible.

SELECT NAME.

'Hmm. What should my avatar name be? Eh, how could this go wrong?'

He simply input, Kaden. THANK YOU AND ENJOY THE GAME.

Everything went black.

'OH NO! DID I INSTALL IT WRONG?'

He opened his eyes. He looked down and saw boots. He held out his hands and saw that they had fingerless gloves on.

'Oh my...'

He looked around and saw the shops and inns and people around him.

"This is it... This is Aincrad!"

Some people looked at him and just walked away.

Most just thought, 'Must be his first Full Dive.'

He began to walk around and take in the views. He looked into his inventory and saw that he had some Col.

'Maybe I should go and buy a sword. But what kind?'

He walked up to an NPC vendor and asked, "So what kind of swords do you have here?"

The NPC gave him a page with categories of different class swords.

"Wow! Check out all of these awesome blades! Which one should I choose?"

Just as he was thinking, he turned around and saw a character dressed in all black with wings and a huge black great sword.

'Oh that's right. ALfheim Online characters can be here too.'

As he stood in awe, the character turned to see him. Kaden snapped back to reality.

The avatar was walking towards him. Kaden quickly turned back to the weapon selection. He felt a poke on his shoulder. He turned around to see the other avatar.

"Hi. I saw you looking at me a second ago."

"Uhh... Sorry about that... I just saw your sword and..."

The avatar held up a hand.

"Don't worry about it. My name's Kirito. Nice to meet you."

Kirito held out a hand.

"Hi. I'm Kaden."

He grasped Kirito's hand.

"You're new here aren't you?"

"Yea today is my first day."

"Come with me."

"What? Why?"

"So I can help you out duh."

"Oh ok... But I don't even have a weapon yet!"

"You can use my spare."

Kirito opened up his menu and went to the items section.

He selected Black Iron Great Sword and it materialized. He handed the huge blade to Kaden, who almost buckled under the sheer weight of the sword.

"Wow... This thing sure is heavy..."

"Yea well it was originally made for the Orc race in ALO. You'll get used to it."

"Yea okay..."

They went to the field hunting grounds on Floor 1.

"Hey Kaden."

"What's up Kirito?"

The whole way there, Kaden was swinging the sword back in forth in combat motions, just to break it in. He still wasn't quite used to it by the time they got to the fields, but he could manage.

"See that boar over there?"

"Yea why?"

"I want you to engage in battle with it."

"I still haven't gotten used to this sword yet..."

"Hm. I guess that sword is a little large for a beginner like you... I got it!"

Kirito went back into his inventory.

He selected the Trade option to trade with Kaden. He selected the Anneal Blade and put it in the trade box.

"Here. Try this. Sorry for it being a hand-me-down, but I think this sword would work well with you."

"Oh thanks... Here's some-"

"No. I don't need money. Also, keep the first sword I gave you. I don't need it. When you reach a high enough level, try it out again."

"Uhh... Thanks Kirito."

"Sure. Now, go attack that boar!"

"Uhh ok."

Kaden finished strapping on the buckle of the sheath to his back and pulled out the Anneal Blade.

He charged at the boar and slashed at it. The boar turned around and thrust upwards with its tusks. Kaden jumped back in surprise and slightly lost his grip on the blade.

The boar noticed this and jumped at him again. Kaden panicked and fell down. He dropped his sword to his side. He tried to reach over for it, but the boar had already seized this rare opportunity. It jumped over him to tusk him to death.

'Wow. I'm already dead. Great...'

Kaden turned his head and closed his eyes to wait for death. Then, he felt a whoosh by his face and a distress cry from the boar. He opened his eyes and looked up to Kirito holding his sword in one hand. The boar was lying on its' side on the grass about 2 meters away.

"You need a lot of work buddy."

He held out his hand to help Kaden up. He grasped it and said, "Yea... This could take a while."

* * *

**Well? Leave a review. Tell me what it needs. Tell me if you hate it I don't care. Hope you can stick with me until the very end of this story! Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	2. Let Round 2 Begin

**Here is the first official chapter for my newest fanfiction series, Sword Art Online: The Next Generation! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1- Let Round 2 Begin

_May 30, 2025 Floor 3, Misty Forest_

"Good! Now switch!"

Kaden jumped in front of Kirito and began to slash at the mantis-like monster.

"Use your Sword Art! Hurry!"

"Right! RAAAAHHH!"

Kaden jumped into the air and held his new Coruscant Striker above his head. The mid-length blade began to glow yellow. He brought it down in the left shoulder of the monster and reared back the deliver 6 more strikes.

Just as the 7th was about to hit, 2 boars and 3 more mantis monsters came from the brush of the forest.

"Dammit! I didn't think they'd gang up on us!"

"I got this Kirito!"

Kirito looked at Kaden, shocked at what he saw. Kaden was bouncing off of the ground and the trees and striking all of the monsters around them. Within a minute, all of the monsters were killed. Kaden landed back on the ground exhausted.

"I've never seen anything like that before. What do you call it?"

Kaden, who was laying in the grass replied, "I like to call it Blitzkrieg. Hit hard, and hit fast."

Kirito stared in shock of the sheer power displayed by this noob that started only 3 day ago. Kirito chuckled to himself.

'He's definitely not a noob anymore. He's grown so much in such a short time. He's gotten at least 5 times stronger than he used to be.'

"You ready to get a move on, Kirito?"

He looked up to see a less than well, Kaden.

"Yea. But you're using one of my crystals to go back to the village."

"What? Why? I can move fine on my- NGH!" Kaden winced as a sharp pain rippled through his right leg. He fell to his left knee.

"That's why. You've probably sprained it pretty badly. We'll see if there's a magic healer in the village. ALfheim Online players are here too, so magic exists in this universe. There has to be someone there. Come on."

He helped Kaden to his feet and draped an arm over his shoulders.

"Teleport, Rhizome."

The blue crystal in Kirito's hand burst into small shards. In a flash of blue light, they were gone.

AT RHIZOME

"You messed this up pretty bad, you know."

As Kirito had thought, there was an Undine medic in the village.

"What did you do to cause this?"

"I was using a really fast moving and complex Sword Art. I finished the move and my ankle gave out right afterwards."

"To be fair, it looked pretty damn awesome."

The doctor looked up at Kirito. "Well Mr. Kirito, as awesome as it may have been, it put some serious stress on your joints. It just happens to be the worst in your right ankle."

"I see..."

"I'm prescribing you a pair of wings and crutches to keep you off that ankle."

"W-wings? I... Don't know..."

"What's wrong Kaden? You afraid of heights or something?"

"N-no of course not! That's ridiculous..."

"YOU ARE AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!"

"So what if I am!"

"How the hell did you do Blitzkrieg if you're afraid of heights?! You were at least 10 meters off of the ground!"

"Look I was in the heat of battle!"

"Oh man... Am I gonna have to teach him how to fly, Doc?"

"In his current state, I suggest you stay in the village for a while and rest for maybe another day or two, then start flight training."

"Thank you, Doctor. I'll see to it that he gets good rest."

"Thank you for visiting me while you did. It could've been much worse, had you not visited me when you did."

"Thank you again, Doctor. We really appreciate it."

Kirito left with Kaden, who was in crutches. There was silence for a solid 5 minutes before Kirito spoke.

"You're afraid of heights?"

Kaden snapped. "Yea! What about it huh?!"

"Nothing nothing chill out. I'm just a little surprised is all."

They continued to walk in silence. Kirito spoke up again.

"You know that's gonna have to change right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're fear of heights. With all the ALO players here, you won't stand a chance without wings. I think you're one of the only avatars left that isn't using wings."

"Oh thanks for those words of extreme encouragement." Kaden stated with much sarcasm.

"I'm a realist. Don't judge me."

"I'm not judging, I'm just saying."

It was about then that the two reached the village. No one was going about their daily business as usual. Doors were swung open and the fountain in the town square was running.

"What the hell..."

Kirito walked around and into the empty houses.

"What do you think happened here, Kirito?"

"I have no idea... It can't have been a monster attack. There were more than capable guards and fighters here."

"So what happened?"

"Like I said, no idea. Let's head back to the doctor's place. He might know what's going on."

"Sounds good to me."

They went double time to the doctor's house, only to find out that the same fate befell him.

"What the shit! He's not here either!"

"Something is very very wrong here..."

Just as Kirito was finishing his sentence, they were forcibly teleported to the Town of Beginnings Square. It was extremely overcrowded and jam-packed with players from ALO and SAO.

"What the hell is this? Some kind of game update?"

"What if it's a new Global Quest?"

"No Kaden. A new Global Quest won't be out for another month or two. This reminds me of the original Sword Art Online incident."

Atop the statue in the middle of the square, a figure in a blue cloak stood and spoke with an unnaturally booming voice.

"I'm glad you mentioned that... KIRITO!"

Everyone in the square turned to face the cloaked figure and Kirito.

Murmurs spread throughout the crowd.

"Kirito? ... The Black Swordsman? ... The hero of SAO? ..."

"NOW! I'M HERE TO TELL YOU ABOUT WHY I'M HERE!"

More murmurs spread though the crowd of the original SAO incident.

"Me and my friends have trapped you here and reset all of your levels. You'll of course keep all of your current items, equipment and skills, but they will all be reset. Instead of the first death kills you off, we made it so you're our cats. You each get 9 lives. Once your 9th HP bar hits 0, you're dead. For good."

People started screaming. Things like, "Why can't I log out?" and "Why are all my skill points gone?!"

"My buddies and I wired your NerveGears and AmuSpheres so that whenever someone tries to unplug you, you die. The last SAO incident lasted 2 years. This one's gonna be 3 times as long!"

A bowman in the crowd snapped. A flaming arrow was fired at the person. Now people were beginning to throw things at the player.

Kirito noticed something that only few skilled players noticed.

A small purple hexagon was appearing where the objects were hitting him.

"An Immortal Object..."

"A what?" Kaden was surprised.

"This is bad... Wait here. I have some people to find really quick."

Kirito's wings materialized and he took off.

"Oh, and if you had any physical injuries, we just healed you so you can start over in top condition."

Kaden threw his crutches to the ground and took out his Coruscant Striker and leaped high into the air. He was about to make contact with the barrier when someone snatched him out of the air. She had blue hair and elf-like ears.

"Kirito told me you would try that."

"Let me go! Who the hell are you?!"

"Calm down. My name here is Titania, but most people still call me Asuna."

"Asuna... That name sounds familiar..."

"Well I sure hope it is, Kaden."

Kirito flew back with 5 other people. A girl with red hair, a blonde one, a huge and muscular African-American man, a spiky, red haired samurai and a small, wimpy-looking boy.

"Who are these people Kirito?"

"These people are old friends from my previous 'adventures'. This one is actually my sister."

He pulled out the blonde girl with a katana at her belt and a green battle dress on.

"Hi! I'm Leafa. So you're the great apprentice I've been hearing so much about. It's nice to meet you."

Leafa stuck out her hand for a handshake. There was only one problem. Kaden was still being held in the air by Asuna. He shook her hand anyways.

The red haired girl flew forward. She was wearing an almost cartoonishly large red dress.

"Hi! My name's Liz! I'm everybody's personal blacksmith and weapons manager."

Liz shook his hand with vigor.

"You don't look like much to me."

The red haired samurai hovered forwards to him.

"Oh well. Kirito says you're pretty awesome, so I'll just take his word for it. Sup kid. The name's Klein."

He shook Klein's hand and the huge man came forward and pushed Klein out of the way.

"Don't be rude Klein. He's just a kid. Sorry about him. We're all old friends, so don't be alarmed if you see Klein get punched in the gut a lot. My names Agil by the way."

He shook Agil's hand.

"So who's the scrawny kid?"

"I'm not scrawny! I'm way more muscular than you ever could-"

The small one flew over everyone else and saw Kaden. His Coruscant Striker made him look even more deadly than he already was. He shot up, his back straightened.

"T-terribly sorry!" He bowed down deeply.

"My name is Recon! My most sincere apologies!"

He loosely shook Recon's hand.

"I believe you already know Asuna."

Kaden turned his head around. Asuna smiled at him and waved. Agil decided to speak first.

"So you don't think he's serious, do you Kirito? Asuna?"

Kirito replied, "Well, let's check the log out button." He opened his Menu. He went to Settings and there was no log out icon.

"No log out button. Just like from 3 years ago."

Klein began to freak.

"Dammit no! I had another pizza being delivered! It's 2022 all over again!"

"Except I don't have to teach you anything..."

Everyone else in the group burst out laughing. Klein had his head hung and Kaden was confused. The blue cloaked figure spoke again.

"OK you guys. Introductions are over. Pay attention now would ya?"

Kirito pondered for a moment.

'That voice... It sounds almost like...'

Kirito had his own mental flashback of a man named Diabel. He immediately dismissed the thought.

'It can't be Diabel. He died 3 years ago. Focus on now Kirito.'

"NOW IF I MAY FINISH! To leave this game, all you have to do is either clear all 100 floors of the Castle Aincrad, or you have to become an Alf by defeating the new Oberon. There is one other 'special' way to leave of course. If you request for help from a GM, we will provide you a permanent log out button. When you click this, it could mean one of two random things. You either die, or you log out and you can never use a NerveGear or AmuSphere ever again. Like I said before, this will be completely random, but I wouldn't press your luck. I said me and my friends here on the Full Dive net are nice, so we'll give you one more thing. We will allow free passage between Aincrad and ALO. Anyone who tries to make someone pay a fee or block the way for greedy reasons will be immediately killed and or logged out."

People began shouting and throwing more things at him. A good chunk of the crowd disappeared.

Kirito looked around. "Oh no... People are trying to log out..."

The blue-clad figure spoke once more.

"This will be the last you all will see from me in a long time. I'll be waiting on Floor 100! LET ROUND 2 BEGIN!"

The player maniacally laughed and was teleported away. Panic broke out in the crowd.

Asuna broke the long silence that came after the commotion ended.

"What are we gonna do Kirito?"

By then, the 7 of them were in the now empty square. Asuna moved closer to Kirito and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"We're gonna do what we always do."

Kirito looked up at the sunset sky dramatically and said,

"We're going to fight."

* * *

**Well how was it? Did it live up to your expectations? Why was Kaden thrown into this mess? What does Diabel's voice mean? So many questions, 24 more chapters. Favorite and follow my story. And if you like Bleach, go check out my other story, The Era After Ichigo. Leave some good reviews and I'll catch you noobs next time. See ya!**


End file.
